


Rain delay.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Captain Manes, Falling In Love, Human AU, Living Together, M/M, New York City, Roommates, Solarium, professor guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Hunter Manes and Michael Guerin are best friends and roommates. So what does Michael do when Hunter’s brother Alex moves in with them? Fall in love, of course.





	Rain delay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholehearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/gifts).

> This is based entirely off of a photo of a solarium that @allthehearteyes sent me (I still don't know how to hyperlink). No aliens in this story, and it's pretty much all fluff. So. Much. Fluff. 
> 
> I'm not kidding. So. Much. Fluff. And pumpkin spice.

Michael’s laying on the couch in their solarium reading a new book when Hunter comes and leans in the doorway.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Hunter asks him, not for the first time. Michael rolls his head to the side and looks at Hunter, who’s all nervous energy and ringing his hands together.

Michael sighs. “Yes Hunter. I’m sure that your brother, our guest, can stay in the  _ guest _ room. As it should be used for.” He can’t help but snark. 

Michael loves Hunter, he does. As far as college roommate, turned best friend, turned adult roommate goes, he’s doing pretty well. And he really can’t complain about the ridiculously large three bedroom, two bathroom, with a solarium, apartment in Manhattan that they have, courtesy of Hunter’s financial securities job. Michael’s meager college engineering professor salary can barely afford the upkeep, let alone the mortgage. 

“It’s just…he’s recently out of the Air Force, and he’s found some consulting gigs, and he can work from anywhere so I think it’d be good for him to get out of New Mexico.”

“Dude. I know this. I said it’s okay. Plus, after all these years, don’t you think I’d like to meet him?” 

“My  _ little _ brother.” Hunter smirks.

“He’s my age.”

“Right. Not all of us are super geniuses with their PhD’s before twenty five. I forget you’re younger than me since we were in college together.” 

“I have my ways.” 

“Yeah or you just graduated high school early.” 

“Or that.” Michael closes his book and leans up to a sitting position. “But seriously man, it’s okay. He needs a reset. I get that.”

“It’s just…” Hunter trails off and he looks pensive, a look Michael hasn’t seen on his face in years. 

“Hey. If he grew up in your household, with your dad, and then joined the Air Force, where he suffered some pretty serious injury, I get that he’d need a change of scenery. I know you don’t go into details, but if he had the same experiences you did with your old man, I get it.”

“Yeah. I guess you would.”

“Foster care for the win.” Michael sets the book down and walks past Hunter towards the kitchen, touching his shoulder on the way. He opens the fridge to start making them sandwiches. “It basically means we’ll have to go to the store, if there’s going to be three insomniacs living here.” 

Michael feels his comment is successful when Hunter laughs. It’s one of the main reasons they had gotten along as roommates when they first met. Neither of them sleep very much, both plagued by nightmares of abuse. Hunter’s at the hands of his father, and Michael’s at the hands of various foster parents and group homes. Graduating high school at sixteen and going to college was the only thing that saved Michael, a lost boy from Albuquerque. He spent the first two years living in a studio apartment off campus at Columbia, and when he turned eighteen he was finally able to live in the dorms and Hunter, an older freshman at twenty two, having spent his own four years in the Air Force, was his roommate. They bonded over their tales of New Mexico, Michael’s from Albuquerque and Hunter’s from Roswell and quickly learned that Michael could cook, so they’d stay up at night eating and talking. They decided to keep staying roommates as they both got their bachelor’s, then their masters, and then Michael his PhD. It worked for them. There’s no reason that Alex, Hunter’s younger brother, couldn’t join them too. 

“His nightmares are pretty bad.” Hunter says quietly, as he sits down at their kitchen island. Michael slides a sandwich towards him. 

“So we’ll give him his own corner of the solarium. It’ll be fine.” Michael takes a bite of his sandwich and rolls his eyes at Hunter. The solarium is why they decided on this place. It almost looks like it’s been transported out of the city, with sprawling trees surrounding all three sides. It has a big brown leather couch and some desks they both work at. Rugs and beanbags on the floor, for when traditional seating isn’t what they’re looking for. Their friends come by and ask why they don’t put a tv or bar out here, but neither of them want that. Michael’s favorite thing is to sit and read while it’s raining. The lights going dim and the sound of the water hitting the glass soothing his mind.

The old owner of this apartment was just going to rent it to them, but they ended up purchasing it, when he decided they were two nice young men, who needed this place as much as he did when he was young. He had recently lost his husband, and was moving down south to be closer to his kids. He saw kindred spirits in them, and they didn’t correct him when he thought they were a couple. 

“I don’t know.” Hunter says after a while.

“Hunter. I want him here. You want him here. The rest is just details. It’s summer for me anyways, so I’ll be here working most of the day on the online classes. Whatever he’s going through, we’ll handle it. Or we’ll give him our therapist’s numbers. See if he likes mine better.” Michael quips and Hunter laughs. They both startle when they hear the buzzer for their outer door intercom and Hunter groans.

“Shit. I was supposed to pick him up…” Hunter looks at his watch. “In four hours. Little shit probably got an earlier flight and didn’t tell me. Stubborn asshole.” 

Michael laughs and goes over to the buzzer to buzz him in. “Dude, smile. You haven’t seen him in almost a year.” There’s a knock on the door and Hunter goes to open it while Michael moves back into the kitchen to finish eating. He can hear Hunter and Alex talking quietly and then Hunter is pushing Alex into the kitchen. 

The second Michael looks at Alex his breath leaves him. He is, and this word feels inadequate to describe him, beautiful. All lean lines, with dark hair and dark eyes. A tight red shirt, tighter jeans, and a leather jacket that doesn’t hide anything. For the first time in Michael’s life, he is speechless. He shakes himself out of his stupor when Hunter smacks him on the shoulder.

“Dude you okay? C’mon come meet Alex.” Hunter says as he brings Michael towards Alex who is just as frozen as Michael.

“Okay…” Hunter looks between the two men. “Alex, Michael. Michael, Alex” 

Michael shakes his hand and jolts at the electricity he feels pass through their hands. “Hi.” Michael croaks out.

“Hi yourself.” Alex smirks and lifts his eyebrows.  _ And why is that sexy? _

“Alright, Michael you’re being weird. I’m going to show Alex around, why don’t you go back to eating.” 

Michael can barely glance away from Alex, and it only gets worse when he walks away. After hearing the bedroom door open he snaps out of it and goes back into the kitchen to finish eating. Hunter comes back in a while later and just stares at him.

“What? You didn’t tell me he got hot.” Michael says this like he shouldn’t be blamed for staring at Alex.

“No.” Hunter says seriously.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean...he’s my brother, which means he’s off limits to your Guerin charms.” 

Michael puts a hand on his chest in mock offence and scoffs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mmhmm. Sure you don’t.” 

Michael laughs just as Alex comes back into the kitchen. “This is a nice place you guys got here, Hunt.” Alex says and Michael nearly melts at his voice. He sees Hunter giving him a  _ look _ but he pays it no mind.

“Thanks kid.” Hunter smiles.

“Ugh. No. Stop that.” Alex says and Michael agrees.

“Yeah dude. No ‘kids’ here.” Michael says as he munches on chips. Hunter smirks when Alex sits down. 

“You hungry?” Michael asks Alex. 

“Sure I could eat.” 

Michael starts taking out the sandwich fixings again and lays them out on the counter as Alex points to what he does and doesn’t like. 

“So you do all the cooking?” Alex asks as Hunter pretends to be offended until his phone rings.

“Shit sorry guys, this is that work call I’m waiting for. I’ll be back.” Hunter says as he walks into the solarium and shuts the door.

Alex chuckles at his brother and Michael knows he’s in love. If Alex’s voice is smooth and melodic his laugh is even better. 

“Yeah. Hunter can’t boil water. After one disastrous time senior year, he hasn’t touched the stove since.” Michael laughs at the memory of Hunter almost burning down their apartment. 

“I think he told me about that.” 

Michael nods and hands Alex his sandwich.

“Thanks. I’m starving, that flight is no fun.” 

“Where were you coming in from?”

“New Mexico. An old friend’s father left me his hunting cabin outside of Roswell, so that’s where I’ve been staying, well, until Hunter convinced me to come out here for a little while.” 

“Yeah, he’s persuasive like that.” Michael quips.

“He is, yeah.”

“You’re from New Mexico right?”

“Yeah. Albuquerque. Or well, that’s where I was before I came out here for school.” Alex nods and keeps eating. 

“Before that?” Alex asks and Michael flinches. 

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Alex says quickly when Hunter walks back into the room. 

“Hey guys, I’m sorry I have to go into the office.”

“It’s Saturday man.” Michael doesn’t whine. He  _ doesn’t.  _

“I know. I’ll make it up to you and Alex.” 

“It’s all good. I’m tired anyways.” Alex chimes in. 

Hunter nods. “You’ll be okay here with Mikey. Make him take you somewhere nice for dinner.” 

Alex laughs and Michael shakes his head. While Alex and Hunter keep talking Michael makes his way back into the solarium and he sits on the couch. It’s raining, the summer storms in full force now. He lets the pitter patter of the rain on the windows lull him into a sense of security and he pulls his knees up to his chest and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch. 

“I can see why you guys bought this place.” Alex startles Michael as he leans against the doorway. 

“Yeah it’s my favorite room.” Michael pats the other end of the couch and Alex takes the invitation to sit.

“It’s beautiful.” Alex says as he takes in the room. 

“This time of day is my favorite. When it’s raining and the lights are low. It’s nice on clear nights too, when we can see the stars.” 

Alex hums his confirmation and looks up towards the sky watching the water wash down the glass. 

“I’m sorry for my comment earlier.” Alex turns his head to look at Michael who looks over at him. “Hunter mentioned that you grew up in foster care. I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” 

“You weren’t. Aren’t. I actually don’t know. I mean, our birth certificates say Santa Fe, but that’s just because that’s the capital.”

“Our?” 

“You picked up on that did you?” Michael laughs. “In all the times I’ve told Hunter he’s never noticed that.” 

“I was in Intelligence in the Air Force, kind of my job.” Alex quips. 

Michael nods. He hasn’t actually said this story out loud to anyone but his therapist. Hunter knows some of it, but Michael’s careful with what he tells him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Hunter, but he’s always kept this part close to the vest. But for some reason, he feels he can tell Alex.

“I have a brother and sister.” Michael says after a moment.

“Really? Hunter never mentioned.”

“Mmm. Hunter doesn’t know.” Alex quirks an eyebrow at him but he doesn’t say anything. “Our parents died in a car crash when we were seven. We were in the car too, and were left wandering the desert. When we were found they tried to find traces of us, paperwork, medical records, other family, but they found none. We didn’t speak and didn’t know our names. Apparently our parents were off the grid hippies, and never put us in school. My brother and sister got adopted and I was put into foster care.” 

“The family didn’t take you too?”

“No. I guess I was harder to place. I wouldn’t listen, or so they thought. So they took Max and Isobel and I went to Albuquerque.” 

“Max and Isobel?”

“Yeah. I didn’t actually find them until we were all sixteen and I could access my own records, since I graduated high school early and emancipated myself. They were so close, in Roswell actually, this whole time.” Michael shakes his head at the memory of finding out he was four hours away from his siblings the whole time. 

“Wait. Max and Isboel Evans?” Alex asks.

Michael’s shocked for a moment and then realizes that as Alex is Hunter’s brother it means he’s also from Roswell, and he’s Michael’s age, so of course he would know them.

“Yeah. You know them?” 

“Yeah. I mean I haven’t seen much of them since I’ve been back but we all went to school together. Max is dating my friend Liz.” 

“Small world.”

“Indeed. They never mentioned having a brother, but then, I don’t really speak to them.”

“Yeah, that’s not surprising. We tend to keep it to ourselves. Max and Liz and Isobel and Noah, her husband, have been here a few times. Hunter thinks they’re my friends from the group home. I don’t know, it’s easier that way.” 

“But you told me?” 

“I guess so. I feel like I can tell you anything. That’s weird right?” 

“It’s not weird. I feel the same way.” Michael smiles at Alex’s confession and Alex smiles back. 

“Did you want to go anywhere today? See anything?” Michael asks. 

“No. I mean, I’m pretty sure I live here now, I have time.” Alex smirks. “What are you reading?” Alex points to the book on the table next to the couch. 

“ _ Red, White, and Royal Blue.  _ A student suggested it and I love it.” Michael says sheepishly as he hands it to Alex who reads the summary and smiles. 

“Doesn’t seem like your type of book.” Alex says as he hands it back. 

“Why? Because I’m an engineer?” Michael asks as he turns the book over.

“No, because it’s a love story between two guys.” Alex says bluntly and Michael blinks owlishly at him.

“Hunter never told you?” 

“No? What was Hunter supposed to tell me?”

“That I’m bisexual. I thought you knew, sorry.” 

“I didn’t. But thanks for trusting me and telling me.” 

“No problem. Hunter mentioned a few times why your dad always had it out for you. I thought it would make you feel more comfortable here.” Michael shrugs.

“That Hunter has a not-so-straight roommate?” 

“Yeah exactly.” Michael laughs and Alex smiles. 

“He didn’t tell me but I am a little surprised at Hunter, he always seemed indifferent whenever I mentioned that I’m gay.” 

“He’ll surprise you then. Not sure how much he’s told you about the person he’s seeing?”

“Nothing actually, I’ve been begging him to tell me.”

“You’ll like them.” 

“Now you’re being cagey too.” Michael shrugs but Alex luckily lets it go. 

“Do you want to read it?” Michael holds up the book and Alex nods. “We can read together.” 

Alex takes Michael’s invitation and he scoots closer to Michael as Michael lifts the blanket and Alex settles against him. Michael might look at himself later and realize that this is the most he’s told someone this quickly, and usually if he’s initiating physical contact with someone only hours after meeting them, it’s in a bathroom at a bar. He never brings people home to their apartment, but then, this is different. Alex is different. He can’t explain it, but maybe he doesn’t have too. 

They start reading a chapter each out loud, and eventually they both get tired enough to drift off to sleep. He lays down with Alex’s weight on top of him and dreams of nothing but rain on glass. 

**~~~**

Michael groans awake at Hunter shoving his shoulder. “Ugh. Stop man.” 

“Seriously. I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Hunter laughs as Alex groans awake.

“We were  _ reading.”  _

“What time is it?” Alex asks with a sleep rough voice that has all of Michael’s blood rushing south, which has Alex smirking. 

“It’s eleven. I’m guessing you two missed dinner.”

“Shit. I can make something.” Michael leverages himself up while Hunter smiles and walks into the kitchen. Michael turns to look at Alex who is rubbing his right leg.

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I don’t usually sleep with it on, if it’s alright I’m going to head to bed.” Alex says as he stands with a slight wince. 

“Yeah no problem. You sure you don’t want dinner?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. We can pick up the rest of the story tomorrow.” 

Michael smiles as Alex puts a hand against Michael’s chest and walks away towards his room. Michael’s still smiling when he walks into the kitchen to make something for himself and Hunter.

“I would ask if I need to worry about his virtue, but I think he likes you.” Hunter teases as Michael heats up some leftovers.

“We really were just reading.” 

“Yeah, but Alex doesn’t let anyone touch him. And he certainly doesn’t cuddle up to near strangers and then let said stranger ask if he’s okay without chewing their head off.” 

Michael shrugs, “I don’t know man, I can’t explain it.” 

“Well don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I won’t. No need for the shovel talk.”

“Oh I wasn’t going to give  _ you _ the shovel talk. I was going to give it to him. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“I can handle myself.” 

“If you say so.” Michael throws a dish towel at him as he passes him a bowl of pasta. 

“You going to let him meet Kyle? He’s under the impression you’re some straight asshole.” 

Hunter smirks. “I’m bringing him for dinner tomorrow. You’ll cook right?” 

“Yeah man, I’ll cook. I’ll swing by the store in the morning.” 

“Thank you!” Hunter smiles around a mouthful and Michael laughs. 

“Gross, I’m going to sleep.” Michael puts his dishes in the sink for tomorrow and heads to bed.

**~~~**

He wakes up to Hunter gone and at the gym and Alex sitting in the solarium on his laptop.

“Hey. Good Morning.” 

“Hey yourself.” 

“Did you sleep okay?” 

“I did, surprisingly.” 

“So I have to go to the store to pick up food for dinner tonight. Hunter’s bringing a guest. Did you want to come with me? We can stop for breakfast.” 

“Hunter’s bringing a guest, huh?” Alex smirks. 

“Yeah. They’ve been dating for almost six months, which is his longest relationship. I think he wants to make a good impression.” Michael smiles.

“Alright. Let me grab my leg and we can go.” Alex picks up two crutches from the ground and that’s when Michael notices that Alex doesn’t have his prosthetic on. Michael’s pleased, Hunter mentioned he never took it off around people, but if he’s going to be living here, he needs to be comfortable.

When they finally get outside Michael walks them a couple of blocks to his favorite breakfast place, The Grey Dog, and smiles over Alex groaning over his food. 

The grocery store also makes Alex groan, but only because Michael knows everybody that works there. 

“I can be charming, Alex.” Michael says as they walk outside with their bags full for Michael’s chicken parmesan, with garlic bread and salad.

“I see that.” Alex chuckles. When they finally get back home Michael sets to cooking and Alex brings his computer into the kitchen to work while Michael cooks.

“You don’t have to keep me company if you don’t want too.”

“I want too.” 

Michael smiles and starts putting together dinner to the sound of Alex’s typing. They even manage to agree on some music to play and Michael has never enjoyed bantering with someone more than he has with Alex. 

Just as the chicken is coming out of the oven, Hunter comes home with Kyle. 

“Honey I’m home!” Hunter shouts as he takes off his shoes and comes into the kitchen. Kyle is shuffling behind him. 

“Hey man.” Michael says to Kyle just as Alex turns towards Hunter. 

“Kyle?” Alex asks with a hint of bitterness as he turns on Hunter. “You’re dating Kyle?!”

“Uh. Surprise? I’m dating your childhood friend.” Hunter goes for nonchalant but Michael can tell this means a lot to him. When he first reconnected with Kyle when Kyle came to New York to do his residency Hunter was nervous about how Alex would react. Although Michael thought it was just that Hunter was dating a guy and had never mentioned his sexuality to Alex. But apparently, it’s more than that. 

“You mean my childhood menace.” Alex seethes and Kyle flinches. Hunter is looking between the two of them and becoming increasingly more frantic as the seconds tick by. 

“Alex...I’m…” Kyle starts to say but Alex holds a hand up.

“Don’t.” Alex says and walks into the solarium and shuts the door. 

“Uh. Guys. Someone want to fill me in?” Michael says as he starts plating the food. 

Hunter sits down heavily on a bar stool and Kyle just starts pacing. “So, I was a dick to Alex in high school when he came out. Super cliche of me, I know. I’m sorry Hunter, I didn’t mean to lie to you.” 

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Kyle sits next to Hunter and grabs his hand. Michael takes that as his cue to leave and he brings two plates into the solarium. Alex is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

“Hey. Didn’t want it to get cold.” Michael offers a plate to Alex and sits down next to him.

“Why aren’t you out there with your friends?” Alex asks, voice small. 

“I’d rather be in here with you. Plus I think Kyle and Hunter have a lot to talk about.” 

“I don’t want to ruin anything for Hunter. I know how much he loves him, although I never knew it was Kyle. I just wasn’t expecting to see him, I didn’t even know he was in New York.” 

“I don’t know what Kyle was like in high school, and I take it neither did Hunter, but he’s a good guy now. If you give him a chance, I’m sure you’ll see that. But, I mean, obviously only if you want too.” Michael bumps his shoulder against Alex’s and pulls the coffee table closer.

“Thanks.” Alex says as he puts his plate down and starts eating.

“This is really good.” Michael blushes at the compliment. 

“It’s his dad’s cabin. Kyle’s. That I was staying in before I came here.” Alex says after a moment. 

“Does Hunter know?” 

“Yeah. Man this is a mess.”

“Nah. Hunter will get over it, Kyle will grovel, and you’ll forgive him if you want too. Not that complicated.” 

Alex laughs. “Is that so?”

“I think so.” 

“It’s weird.”

“What’s weird.” Michael asks. 

“Us. I mean, I’ve never connected with anyone as quickly as I’ve connected with you.” 

“Me neither.” 

“You aren’t just saying that?”

“No. I rarely say things I don’t mean.” Michael says and grabs Alex’s hand to squeeze it quickly as he puts his plate down.

“I’m starting to see that.” 

“Ready to go back out there? We have ice cream.” Michael smiles and stands.

“I guess so.” Alex chuckles and grabs his plate as he follows Michael. 

Michael comes back into the kitchen and almost laughs at the sad looks on both Hunter and Kyle’s faces. Both of their heads are down turned and they’re both pushing the food on their plates around like children. 

“Oh c’mon guys. We’ll figure this out. I’m not ruining your good thing Hunter.” Alex says as he comes up beside Michael to grab the ice cream out of the freezer. Kyle looks up and smiles and Hunter has a questioning look in his eyes.

“Maybe, just...give me some time. We’ll talk eventually. I promise.” Alex says to both of them and they nod eagerly. Alex laughs as they finish eating and Michael can hear them quietly talking as Alex and Michael take their ice cream back into the solarium. 

“Hunter’s happy you said that.” 

“Yeah. I figured he might be. I might not be ready to forgive Kyle yet, but my big brother came out to me and introduced me to his boyfriend in the same night, so I can’t stay too mad.” 

“That he did.” Michael smiles and sits close to Alex. They finish their ice cream and Alex reaches for the book from the night before.

“More chapters?” Alex asks as he snuggles into Michael’s arms like he belongs there.  _ Maybe he does. _

“Yeah. It’s your turn.” Michael says as he pulls the blanket over them.

**~~~**

The next couple of weeks Michael wakes up on the couch in the solarium with Alex more often than not and he isn’t even surprised anymore. He’s never slept as well as he has when he’s on this couch with Alex. 

“Morning.” Alex says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. It’s early morning on a Sunday but it’s raining and even harder for them to get up with the soothing sounds of rain on glass. 

“Mornin’.” Michael says and shoves at Alex until he’s sitting up. “At this point we should just bring a bed in here.” Michael quips.

“Don’t tempt me.” Alex says and then stretches. His shirt rides up and Michael doesn’t notice. He  _ doesn’t.  _

“Nah. I wouldn’t do that. I like it too much in here to make it my room. It deserves to be shared.” 

“You’re a sap, Mr. Guerin.” 

“Doctor.” Michael corrects automatically and then cringes internally.

“Huh?” Alex says in the most adorable sleep tousled way, with his head tilted to the side and his tongue sticking out.

“It’s Doctor. Doctor Guerin.”

“Oh Doctor, huh?” Alex asks cheekily. “I forgot you had your PhD.”

“Yeah.”

“So what do your students call you?” Alex stretches some more and settles against the cushions. 

“Doctor G.” 

“Not Professor?” 

“Only when they’re asking for trouble.” Michael smiles when Alex laughs. 

“Classes start soon don’t they?”

“Mmm. The fall ones. The summer ones are almost over. I’ll go back to campus regularly, too.” 

“It’ll be weird not having you here everyday.” Alex says almost shyly.

“Are you going to miss me, Private?”

“Captain. Retired.” Alex chuckles and Michael smiles.

“C’mon. Up. I’ll make breakfast. I can hear Hunter rummaging around.”

“Oh these are dangerous times.”

“I heard that!” Hunter yells through the apartment. Both Michael and Alex laugh as they head towards the kitchen. 

“Out of my kitchen.” Michael shoves Hunter away from the fridge as he starts grabbing stuff to make eggs and toast.

“I’m going to shower and get my leg on. Coffee?” 

“Will still be hot when you’re done.” Michael says and Hunter smirks at him. 

“What?” Michael asks Hunter once Alex leaves the room. 

“You two are getting awfully close.” Hunter raises an eyebrow and it’s so similar to Alex that Michael has to blink a couple of times. 

“We’re just friends.” 

“Just friends, huh?” Hunter smirks. “Friends that fall asleep together every night then sure.”

“Shut up.” Michael can feel the blush rising up his neck and face and he pulls on his curls a little bit. Hunter most notice his distress.

“Hey man. It’s okay. I’m not upset.” 

“Don’t really think you have a leg to stand on, what with Kyle’s and Alex’s not so fun history.”

Hunter bangs his head against the counter. “Ugh. Do not remind me. Did you know that they got into an actual fight at Prom? It was bad enough Kyle was yelling slurs at Alex, but he was hitting Alex, too. Alex never said anything.” 

“It’s easier not to say anything. You know that.”

“No I know. It’s just hard. I love Kyle, I do. But I wish he’d said something.” 

“Kyle’s a good guy. You know him for who he is. And you love him for that. So this part is messy. Trust me, I kinda want to have words with him and you know I like the guy. But give Alex a chance to work through this. Don’t let Kyle go until you’ve all had time to come to terms with it.” 

“Michael’s right, you know.” Alex says as he comes out of his room, freshly showered and Michael’s not disappointed that Alex’s bed head look is gone.  _ He’s not.  _

“What do you mean?” Hunter asks Alex, his voice smaller than Michael’s ever heard it.

“I mean...you love Kyle. My issues with him will not get in the way of that. We were best friends before he became some imitation of a bro jock from the eighties.” Alex shrugs and Michael snorts.

“I’m telling him you said that.” Michael quips and Alex smiles, just in time for Hunter to jump out of his chair and hug Alex. 

“Why don’t you invite him for dinner next weekend? You shouldn’t have to always go to him. I feel bad he doesn’t feel welcome here.”

“Thank you.” Hunter muffles into Alex’s shoulder and hugs him tighter.

“Okay! Who wants breakfast! I’m thinking pancakes.” Michael says and both Hunter and Alex laugh. 

**~~~**

Fall courses start and Michael’s about ready to pull his hair out. As the last of his freshman engineering class files out of the auditorium and he collects his notes he hears footsteps on the stairs. 

“So Professor, what do I need to do for a private lesson?” Alex smirks as he makes his way to the podium.

Michael smiles big and bright at the sight of Alex and the nickname. “Hey Private, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

Michael raises an eyebrow and Alex caves. “I was visiting a friend. We went to grab coffee at The Monkey Cup.”

“I am so glad you are seeing our coffee ways.” Michael chuckles. “I’m actually done for the day and don’t have office hours until tomorrow, if you want to head back home with me.”

“I’d love too.” 

When they get home Michael is surprised to find the apartment smells good and there seems to be laughter in the kitchen.

“Hunter?” Michael calls out. “You better not be cooking.” Michael laughs at Alex’s snort.

“He isn’t.” Kyle says as they come into the kitchen.

“I thought I’d make my mom’s enchiladas. If that’s okay?” Kyle asks sheepishly. Michael’s all for it, since he hasn’t had Kyle’s cooking in a while, but everyone turns towards Alex. 

“The chicken ones?” Alex asks.

“Of course man.” Kyle says and everyone smiles. Michael bumps his shoulder with Alex’s and gives Hunter a smile when Hunter goes to kiss Kyle.

They all sit around the kitchen island as Kyle dishes out the enchiladas and when Alex takes his first bite he moans.

“Oh my god. I haven’t had these in so long.” Alex says around a mouthful and Kyle smiles. 

“You’re welcome.” Kyle smirks.

“Don’t push it.” Alex quips back but Michael can see his smile.

**~~~**

Michael’s had a day from hell. He’s convinced his students are out to get him. Especially the freshman. No one wants to do the assignments or come to class and then they spend his office hours crying about their grades. He’s about ready to scream when he walks in the door and hears Alex’s voice.

“Michael? I’m in the solarium.” 

Michael takes his shoes off and shuffles into the room and smiles at the sight of Alex on the couch holding up a to-go coffee mug. 

“What’s this?” Michael asks as he takes the coffee.

“Pumpkin spice latte. What else?”

Michael smiles and takes a sip. “Oh my god. Thank you. I can’t believe you went all the way to Monkey Cup for this.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I have definitely converted you.”

“You have. No Starbucks for me.” Alex chuckles and Michael smiles. It’s Alex’s laugh that makes Michael bold enough to ask.

“Have dinner with me?”

Alex tilts his head and sticks his tongue out. “Don’t we have dinner almost every night?”

“Yeah. I mean...uh, not here, but out, with me.” Michael stumbles through his awkwardness.

“Like a date?”

Michael can feel himself turning bright red. He resists the urge to tug on his curls and looks at Alex. “Yes, like a date.”

The smile that overtakes Alex’s face is breathtaking. Michael’s sure he never wants to see Alex any other way. 

“Okay.”

“Okay, like...you want to go?”

Alex chuckles. “Yes Michael. I want to go on a date with you.” 

Michael smiles and moves to sit next to Alex on the couch, who scoots over immediately to make room. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow sounds good.” 

Michael looks at Alex and thinks he could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes when Alex’s nose wrinkles and he sneezes. Michael laughs and Alex groans.

“I hope I’m not getting sick.” Alex says as he burrows further into Michael’s side and grabs a blanket from the back of the couch.

“Me, too.” Michael chuckles and looks up at the sky through the glass. “Winter will be miserable if you’re sick.”

“Yeah, hoping that was just a random sneeze.” Alex laughs and catches Michael looking outside. “It is beautiful right now, with the leaves all orange and brown.” 

“It is. We should walk through central park tomorrow, before dinner, if you’re up for it.” 

“I’d love that.” Alex turns his head to look at Michael and grabs Michael’s hand to wrap it around himself and pull Michael closer. 

“Me, too.” 

**~~~**

Michael’s sick and he wants to cry. Today is the day of his first date with Alex and he can barely get out of bed. Whatever cold Alex was fighting off seems to have latched onto Michael and he feels like death.

Hunter pokes his head in and laughs. “Dude. You look gross. I sent Alex to the store to get some medicine for you.”

“Asshole.” Michael responds and then blows his nose into a tissue which he promptly throws out. “Thank you.”

Hunter walks in and leans against one of Michael’s bookcases. “Alex told me you asked him out?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Michael turns his head to look at Hunter and really hopes that it is okay, because he likes Alex,  _ a lot,  _ and he can see himself falling in love with him. Who is he kidding? He’s already there. 

“Of course, Mikey. I’m just glad you finally made a move. Watching you two tip toe and moon over each other was getting old.” 

Michael tries to scoff but it turns into a huge coughing fit, which makes him groan in pain.

“Hunter. Get out of here, you aren’t helping.” Alex says as he shoves Hunter out of the bedroom and shakes his head. He comes over to Michael and sits down on the edge of the bed. Michael immediately curls into his leg and practically purrs as Alex cards his fingers through Michael’s curls.

“I’m sorry I’m sick.” Michael says as Alex passes him the cold medicine. 

“I’m sorry I got you sick.” 

Michael shakes his head and coughs again. Alex pushes him over until he’s sitting next to Michael on the bed.

“Alex no. You’ll get sick.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just sleep.” Alex says as he opens a book to read. Michael tries to protest but the medicine is making him sleepy and Alex is warm and comforting next to him. He thinks he remembers Alex kissing his forehead, but he’s out before he can say anything.

**~~~**

Luckily Michael comes out of the cold the next day and he’s more than ready to finally take Alex on their first date. He leaves his room and goes in search of Alex, and finds him in the solarium, looking soft and comfortable in pajamas and his glasses. 

Michael knows he should wait until after their date, or at least until they’ve had a chance to talk and see if they’re even compatible romantically, but Alex looking like that is pretty irresistible. He walks right into the solarium and sits down on the couch as Alex automatically makes room for him. He grabs the book from Alex’s hands and Alex looks up startled but tilts his head to the side in question. 

Michael doesn’t think, he just acts. He grabs Alex’s face between his hands and pulls him into a kiss. Michael pulls back enough to make sure Alex is okay with this and smiles when he sees Alex smile at him. He takes that as all the invitation he needs and moves closer to Alex to kiss him again. 

When they finally come up for air, Michael can say confidently that this first kiss with Alex is the best kiss of his life. He’s drunk on the feeling and can’t help but smile.

“Hi.” Michael says giddily. 

“Hi.” Alex says back. “Guess you didn’t want to wait for the first date, huh?”

“Well...we already live together, so I’d say we’re doing alright.” 

Alex laughs at that and pulls Michael towards him so that they can kiss again. 

“Finally!” Hunter yells from the doorway and they break apart. Michael can tell the blush he’s sporting is mirrored on Alex’s face. Michael looks from Hunter to Alex and smiles again. 

“Yeah.” Michael says quietly and kisses Alex again.

**~ 1 year later ~**

Michael loves laying down on the couch in the solarium with Alex. He’s comforted by Alex’s weight on top of him when he’s sleeping, even if he snores. They’ve been together for a year now, and he’s never been happier. Alex officially moved into Michael’s room a couple of months after their first kiss and they turned Alex’s room into a guest room for when their friends and family visit. Michael shifts just enough to jostle Alex, who wakes up and looks at Michael with a sleepy smile.

“Hi.” 

“Hi, darlin’.” Michael says as he pulls Alex up to kiss him. 

“I can’t believe this place is ours now.” Alex says as he leans move heavily on Michael. “Like, I really can’t believe Hunter just signed over his half of this place to me.” 

“I can. He loves you.”

“That doesn’t mean he needs to give me his house.” 

“No. But it  _ does  _ mean that he wants to live with Kyle, his fianc é . And they can’t do that here.”

“Well yeah we don’t have a rooftop terrace or an apartment in Central Park West.” Alex sobers. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay him.” Alex says as he grabs onto Michael’s shirt.

“We’ll think of something.” 

“We?”

“Sweetheart. He did this for both of us. So yes, we.” Michael smiles and kisses Alex again.

“I love you, Michael.” Alex smiles into the kiss.

“I love you too, Alex.” Michael breaks the kiss and Alex turns on his side so they can both look up and watch the rain as it pitter patters on the glass, much like that first day, but so much better. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr - same username! The photo is linked there!


End file.
